


hot blooded (for your sweet, sweet thing)

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Banter, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Domestic Boyfriends, Laundry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sexual Content, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, a relevant tag, do they ever stop that? no, he never shuts up either, who bitches a whole lot along the way, with mentioned health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Bucky had forgotten again it was laundry day (listen, he’d been up late studying for his Sociology midterm) and had left a pile of clothes outside the bathroom door for Steve to trip on despite promising to pick them up. Again. Needless to say, Steve had been justifiably irritated with him. He’d pulled Bucky into the living room to hash it out and now he’s looking at him with an exasperated look, cheeks flushed with frustration and chest heaving every time he sighs. The redness makes his eyes look extra blue...huh. Interesting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	hot blooded (for your sweet, sweet thing)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make the title a laundry pun but i couldnt think of one that was more original than just “laundry day” or “dirty laundry”. live, laugh, laundry? hang it out to dry? we had to settle.

“Are you even listening to me?” Steve demands.

Well. If you want God’s honest truth, _no_ , Bucky is not listening to Steve and hasn’t been for probably the last…ten minutes? He’d zoned out about 3 seconds in to Steve’s little tirade of righteousness and responsibility. He doesn’t need to let his boyfriend know that, though, so he musters up his most charming smile and flashes it to the scowling blonde man standing in front of him, hands on his hips in a way that makes his chest stick out almost _too_ enticingly for the situation they’re in right now. 

“Always am, baby,” Bucky says brightly, eyes crinkling in a manner that he hopes is endearing. Based off of Steve’s huff, he doesn’t fall for it. He’s known Bucky long enough to be selectively impervious to his tricks. _Selectively_ being the key word. Hey, a guy has to at least try, right?

“And I thought I was the only one around here with hearing problems,” Steve mutters, planting his hands on his hips more firmly, expression sharp. “I don’t believe you,” he grits out. “Buck, I’m not trying to be a nag, I just wish you would be more responsible with cleaning up around the apartment.” 

That was how they’d gotten into this mess. Bucky had forgotten again it was laundry day (listen, he’d been up late studying for his Sociology midterm) and had left a pile of clothes outside the bathroom door for Steve to trip on despite promising to pick them up. _Again_. Needless to say, Steve had been justifiably irritated with him. He’d pulled Bucky into the living room to hash it out and now he’s looking at him with an exasperated look, cheeks flushed with frustration and chest heaving every time he sighs. The redness makes his eyes look extra blue...huh. Interesting. 

Look, Bucky isn’t glad to have upset his boyfriend or anything. Far from it. He hates arguing with him and he’s not one to ever pick a fight on purpose, but he’s allowed to appreciate how hot Steve looks when he gets pissed as long as he’s still recognizing his feelings, alright? He’s allowed to appreciate how hot Steve looks _all_ the time. It’s called the boyfriend privilege, and considering that they’ve been pining for each other since childhood, that’s something Bucky likes to take advantage of every chance he can now that he _can_. 

He’s deep in thought about the observation and musing when Steve snaps at him again, voice frustrated. “Buck, are you still not listening to me? If what you’re thinking about is so important, you wanna share with the class?” Great. Based off of the prissy tone Steve is taking, righteous bastard Rogers is controlling the conversation now. Christ, this version of Steve is always pushy. 

Bucky has never had the greatest brain to mouth filter when it comes to Steve even when he _is_ listening (it’s a bit of a character flaw if he’s honest), so when he scrambles to find an answer with Steve glaring expectantly at him, what ends up coming out instead is “You’re just so fucking _hot_ when you’re mad.” 

The impulsive words are met with silence. Immediately after he registers what he just said, he cringes, fully expecting for Steve to blow up on him (Steve is mad almost _all_ the time and Bucky has never sprung this on him before while he’s still ramped up)- or at least launch into another long winded lecture- but the explosion never comes. Instead what he gets is a disbelieving look and…is that a blush? 

The longer he looks at Steve, the more he’s sure of it. He knows his boyfriend, knows that little shoulder duck and head tilt- _definitely_ knows that pretty flush spreading across his face and down his neck.

Steve is flustered from this. 

_Holy shit_. A grin spreads on his face. He doesn’t bother to hide it. This is just _too_ good. A way to distract Steve from all the bitching _and_ the chance to be sweet on him? Bucky’s struck gold. He always knew Steve had a thing for praise, even if he won’t admit it, the punk.

He decides, in true Barnes fashion, to run with it. Shifting to spread his legs more in the armchair he’s currently sat in, he looks placatingly up at Steve with his best doe eyes. They’ll work this time, he’s sure of it. 

“C’mon, Stevie, s’hard to stay focused on anything when you look so pretty all wound up.” He pauses to lick his lips just to play it up even more. “Lemme make it up to you?”

Steve tries to look irritated still, but Bucky knows his guy well enough to know that he’s about to give up being pissed and let Bucky love up on him instead. He’s like a whiny kitten, sometimes, all grumpiness and fluff (just as cute about it, too). Bucky gestures with a hand towards his lap, eyes flicking to meet with Steve’s. An invitation, as it were. 

Finally, Steve huffs and rolls his eyes, plopping down on Bucky’s lap like he’s doing him a big favor by it. Not deterred by the petulance act, Bucky immediately wraps his arms around Steve’s substantial frame and tugs him down for an open mouthed kiss that Steve responds to immediately with a pleased sigh. 

It isn’t the most comfortable position- the chair isn’t quite big enough for Steve to properly straddle him, they’re both in jeans, not to mention Steve is a pretty solid guy in terms of build _and_ weight even if Bucky is evenly matched with him. But as Bucky is laying wet kisses down the length of Steve’s neck and feeling the blonde let out little sighs while settling his hips on Bucky’s own, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

Nowhere else _Steve_ would rather be either, it seems, at least based off of the way he immediately makes himself comfortable against Bucky’s lap. He’s got his arms looped around Bucky’s neck clinging on tight, but there’s still enough space between them for Bucky to snake a hand up and work on getting them even more comfortable by getting rid of their clothes. Starting with Steve’s shirt. 

Steve gets with the program pretty quickly, raising his arms up when Bucky goes to take his shirt off in a way Bucky probably shouldn’t find so endearing- he can’t help it. Steve just gets so _sweet_ when he chooses to let Bucky call the shots, all that bluster and bossiness melting away for a bit even while leaving the rest of his (admittedly less than meek) personality behind. As much as Bucky likes Steve Rogers when he’s feisty (which is approximately all the time), he likes him when he’s sweet as well. 

Really he just likes him in _every_ way he comes. Including physically. 

He tosses Steve’s shirt on the floor behind him and tries not to chuckle about the irony of the act compared to the argument that got them into this position in the first place while he lets Steve strip him of his own. It’s only when Steve chucks his shirt on the other side of the chair without a second thought that Bucky can’t keep it in any more- he smiles into their next kiss, laughter bubbling up. Steve notices and pulls away with a huff that Bucky is quick to quiet down. He doesn’t need him getting worked up again, not when they’re in the middle of something more...exciting. 

“What, Buck? You laughing at my kisses now?” Steve asks, still trying to pull back. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and tugs him back in for another one, hands stroking the soft swell of skin above the waistband of Steve’s jeans while he speaks. “No, dumbass.” He taps at his hips. “Just laughing at your poor laundry etiquette. Throwing my shirt clear across the room. For _shame_ , Steven Grant. Didn’t your Ma teach you better?” 

Steve raises his eyebrows. It only serves to make his eyes wider. “ _My_ poor laundry etiquette? I swear to Go-“ Bucky kisses him again to make him shut up, hand sliding into the back of his jeans where they’re riding down and stroking over the sensitive skin of his cleft, both to comfort _and_ distract him. It works, Steve going flushed and pliant again even when he scowls at Bucky after he breaks the kiss. “Awful,” he mutters under his breath.

Bucky laughs and lets Steve smack one of his pecs in retaliation. “I know, I’m terrible. I’ll make it up to you, hm?” He settles both hands back on his hips and and pulls them down to grind against him for emphasis, tone purposefully suggestive. 

Steve tilts his head and pretends to consider, even as he rocks down willingly against the bulge in Bucky’s jeans he’s currently on top of. “And just how would you do that, Buck?” he drawls, playing along.

Bucky leans in and nips at the sensitive spot underneath his ear, the one that always gets him breathless and squirming. “I don’t know,” he hums. “I was thinking- maybe something like...this?” 

Steve lets out a surprised yelp when Bucky grabs his ass and pushes up from the chair before he even gets the last word out of his mouth, legs clamping tight around Bucky’s waist. “Jesus _Christ_ , Buck!” he complains. “Warn a guy, next time, will you?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Bucky grins and takes a step forward towards their bedroom. All that extra time he’s spent on his thighs in the gym lately has been worth it, it seems. Steve’s not exactly a toothpick (anymore, at least), but neither is Bucky, so while carrying him isn’t the easiest thing in the world- it’s not impossible. 

And honestly, the feat of strength kind of gets them both hotter than anything. 

Steve settles on doing his best to suck a hickey into Bucky’s neck while he works on walking them both to the bed, getting as far as reddening his collarbone by the time Bucky has their bedroom door open and can lean them both on the sheets- thankfully, neither of them have shoes on, so he can crawl right up without worrying about dirtying the sheets. There is, unfortunately, the pesky matter of getting out of their jeans, though. Bucky’s erection (and he’s sure Steve’s) is making the matter slightly more pressing than it was ten minutes ago when they were necking in the armchair. 

Steve’s the one to complain about it first, pulling back from Bucky’s recaptured kiss to take a breather and gasp “ _pants, Buck_ ”. 

“Get ‘em off, baby,” Bucky murmurs, sitting back on his haunches to unbutton his jeans while Steve does the same. “Reach over and grab the slick after you’re done, yeah?” He rolls to the side so Steve can kick his pant legs off and push them off the end of the bed. By the time he’s got his own jeans and briefs in a similar situation, Steve is looking over at him with an impatient expression, one hand lazily stroking his cock while the other toys with his nipples. The lube and a condom are sitting on the bed beside them.

Bucky grins predatorily and rolls back over on top to straddle his legs, snagging the supplies along the way. He ends up with a pretty good view, Steve rosy and flushed beneath him with an already slightly dazed expression, hands still working over himself until Bucky blankets down and swats them away. “Stop stealing my job, Rogers,” he scolds good naturedly. “‘Fore I start getting funny ideas about you wanting to fuck yourself instead of letting _me_ do the job.”

Steve just hums and lets Bucky’s fingers take over on pinching at his nipples while he spreads his muscular legs to allow Bucky to settle between them. “Don’t be dumb, Buck,” he sighs, arching up into the heat of Bucky’s tongue when he leans down and sucks one tender bud into his mouth. “ _Jesus-_ Always want you to fuck me. You’re the real deal, after all.” 

Bucky pulls off his chest with a sloppy kiss to his pec before switching sides, speaking briefly between his motions. “And you know I always give you what you want, babydoll.”

“‘Cept picking up the laundry, I guess,” Steve mutters, a bratty complaint that ends in a moan when Bucky scrapes his teeth over his nipple in retaliation, getting Steve sweet again. “Baby- _please_.”

Bucky laughs and kisses the opposite side of his chest in the same way he’d done the first. “You sure switch up quick, Stevie.” Then, before Steve can get back to complaining, he kisses him quietly and shifts his body up so he can brace himself on an elbow and wriggle an arm in between them to fit a hand around Steve’s cock for a few firm strokes. 

Steve moans into Bucky’s mouth at the gesture, pawing down a hand of his own to do the same. He’s sloppy and uncoordinated about it, but when he eventually finds his target, Bucky grunts and has to break the kiss to curse hot and heavy into Steve’s ear. _Christ_. Steve echoes Bucky’s thoughts with a whimper let out straight into his throat. 

“God, sweetheart. You’re getting this worked up over a handjob, what’re you gonna do when I give you even more? When I fuck that sweet ass?”

Steve whimpers at the teasing, thighs spreading so wide he’s practically trying to tear himself apart, wanton and writhing. “Buck- c’mon, you said you were gonna make it up to me,” he pleads, deep voice climbing higher the longer Bucky keeps him strung out. “Don’t be a jerk.”

Bucky smiles and stops stroking Steve’s cock in favor of trailing his fingers down to rub down the curve of his ass, brushing over his hole just enough to tease. “I did say that, didn’t I?” he muses. Then, leaning in so his lips brush the shell of Steve’s ear, “But...I _also_ said I was terrible. Or were you only paying attention to the part where I promised I was gonna get you off?” Rich words coming from the guy who got them _into_ this situation by not paying attention in the first place, but it does the trick to get Steve worked up. 

The blonde groans, half frustrated and half fucked out, hand digging into Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky presses the pad of his finger closer against him until it’s barely breaching inside. “Buck, _please_. Need you.”

Bucky hums and kisses Steve sweetly. “You need me?”

Steve strokes Bucky's cock again with fumbling fingers. “ _Yes_.”

Bucky grunts and lets his hips (ironically) buck forward into Steve’s grip, bringing the condom still held in his hand up towards his mouth to rip it open with his teeth. He spits the wrapper to the side and sets the condom on Steve’s chest so he can flick the lube open next. “You’ll get it soon, baby. You want my fingers or do you wanna do the honors yourself and give me a show?”

Steve blinks and has to take a moment to answer, brain fogged by hands off arousal. “Yours,” he decides. 

“Okay, Stevie. Gimme a sec and I’ll get started.” Bucky pulls his other hand back up to squirt a healthy amount of lube on his fingers, spreading it around with his thumb to warm it up. Steve’s half lidded eyes track his movements, and Bucky grins, wiggling his fingers teasingly. “Ready?”

Steve sighs and settles down more comfortably against the mattress, hips tilting up. “Yeah, Buck. Go on.”

“You got it.” With Steve’s permission, Bucky slots his slicked up hand back between them to rub over Steve’s hole to get it pliant, taking a few moments of repeating the movement to relish in Steve’s gentle breaths and twitches of his hips. His thighs and abdomen are quivering by the time Bucky slides the first finger in, satisfied groan breaking free.

Bucky can’t help but kiss him again, he sounds so sweet. Makes the argument from half an hour ago worth it, Bucky would say (even if he willl have to go around picking up the laundry later after Steve comes out of his fucked up reverie). 

Steve’s noise at the second finger is even more sweet. Bucky uses the arm he has his weight braced on to bend his hand down and stroke at Steve’s hair, swallowing down the breathy moan Steve lets out as Bucky fucks his fingers inside him, pace quickening the looser Steve gets. 

Eventually after the third finger, Bucky breaks the kiss and speaks, voice husky. “You almost ready?”

Steve grunts and fucks down on Bucky’s fingers himself like he’s trying to prove a point (knowing him, he is, even through his fucked out state). “I’m good, Buck.”

“Hell yeah you are, babydoll,” Bucky murmurs, grinning at the flush it gets. See? His boyfriend’s got a praise kink a mile wide. “I’m gonna sit back so you can put the condom on me, alright?”

Steve nods and smiles at Bucky’s quick kiss against his lips. Bucky sits back on his heels so he can hold his erection steady for Steve to roll the condom on him (and definitely doesn’t miss the appreciative look Steve gives his thighs, spread out extra thick from the pressure against his calves- the gym really _has_ been paying off). Steve’s fingers are deft this time now that he’s so close to getting what he wants, moving quickly to slide the condom on Bucky’s length until the rubber sits around his base. 

Bucky’s leaning back down over him before Steve can even finish smoothing it out, precome leaking from Steve’s cock smearing against his skin. “You want it like this or some other way?” he asks, tapping Steve’s thigh to indicate he’s asking about position. 

Steve squirms, probably discomforted by the feeling of emptiness. “Like this,” he answers. “Wanna kiss you while you fuck me.”

Bucky grins happily. Missionary might be stereotypical, but with Steve? It’s a personal favorite no matter what anyone else might think. He _does_ love seeing his sweetheart’s pretty face while he takes him apart, there’s almost nothing better. At least not for him.

Still, he doesn’t have to cop to that right now. “Sap,” he says instead. “You need a pillow?”

Despite Bucky’s offer to make him more comfortable (the angle of his neck is definitely gonna cause a crick for Bucky to massage out later, it’s like Steve _forgets_ he still has back problems even though he’s bigger now- Bucky isn’t the only one with a selective memory), Steve shakes his head almost instantly, not wanting to wait. “Nah, Buck,” he says. “Just need you.”

Bucky tugs at a blonde lock of his hair affectionately before slapping the head of his cock at Steve’s stretched out hole, ready to go but drawing it out anyways. He can’t help it, alright? Steve’s noises are even cuter when he’s frustrated. “You got me, pretty boy.”

Steve preens at the compliment, but isn’t having the teasing any more it seems, even if he is feeling a little sweet. “Then get on with it and _fuck me_ ,” he demands, thighs bracing in preparation. 

Bucky laughs breathlessly and nudges up against Steve’s entrance. “Legs around my waist,” he instructs. Then, putting his weight on his knees and positioning his hips, “Get ready.”

Despite the warning, he only gives Steve a second to prepare before he pushes inside him, hole tight and spasming even with how lax Bucky had gotten it before. The punched out groan the surprise gets him makes the suddenness of it worth it- for them both. Steve’s legs clamp around his waist iron tight to help guide Bucky into him, hands digging into his shoulders once Bucky has himself fully seated inside. 

Bucky can’t resist the urge to kiss Steve while his body accommodates (and if he keeps still a little too long just to get Steve squirming on his dick with impatience- that’s his business), tongue slipping in his mouth at the same time he pulls back to give the first thrust, shallow and gentle. Steve sighs at it anyways.

“Buck,” he breathes out. Not for any particular reason, Bucky doesn’t think. Just to say it and have Bucky take him over completely, even in voice. 

Bucky still answers regardless. “Yeah, Stevie?”

Steve kisses him this time, sweet and sloppy. “Fuck me, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...I guess I could get to it.” For all that Bucky forgets his promises to Steve about laundry, _this_ promise is one that he has no problem making good on. He doesn’t waste any more time before he’s rolling his hips forward into the heat of Steve’s body, Steve’s hands clinging to him just as tight as his hole. 

For once, Bucky’s lack of brain to mouth filter comes in handy, filthy talk spilling out low and lewd among Steve’s noises as he quickens the pace. 

“Yeah, baby,” he murmurs, brushing Steve’s bangs back again from where they’ve fallen back down on his forehead with the effort of how he’s trying to fuck himself down to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “You were spitting mad at me half an hour ago and now you’ve drooling for my cock, aren’t you?” He swallows the weak groan of protest Steve gives him. “Pretty as hell either way.” 

Steve’s cock gives a twitch where it’s rubbing against both their bellies. Bucky smiles into the open mouthed kiss he plants on him, licking into his mouth slow and sloppy while Steve basks in the praise and the way Bucky grinds his hips in. 

“Love how easy you blush for me,” he pants out. “Whether you’re mad as hell or going all sweet for the nice things I say to you-“ He grunts, hips slapping against the backs of Steve’s thick thighs. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Hotter than hell, babydoll, love you so much.”

Steve manages to pull away for a breath so ragged that Bucky for a split second has to double check if his inhaler is still on the nightstand (he’s paranoid about his boyfriend’s well being sometimes, alright? Wouldn’t be the first time Bucky accidentally fucked him breathless in the literal sense), neck craning gracefully. Bucky licks a stripe up it while Steve speaks, slurred and soft. “Buck,” he breathes out. “Love you- love you back. _Please_.”

Bucky chuckles huskily. “What, Stevie? You need something?” Feeling Steve’s precome wet against his stomach, he hums knowingly. “You want me to touch that pretty cock while I fuck you?”

Steve’s nodding is as frantic as the speed of Bucky’s thrusts. “God-“ he moans out, right as Bucky nails his sweet spot. “Yeah- yeah, please. Want it.”

Bucky kisses him and grinds in deep and dirty against his prostate while he fits a hand in between their sweat slick bodies to wrap around Steve’s cock. “Alright, baby. I’ve got you.”

The noise Steve lets out is pitiful, tiny and choked off when Bucky starts stroking at the same picked up pace he fucks into Steve with, blunt fingernails and sharp ankle bones digging into Bucky’s skin like Steve is holding on for dear life. 

He kind of might be. Bucky _is_ railing him into the mattress, after all.

He decides to ask. “You think I’ve made it up to you now?” he whispers, thumbing over Steve’s head and pulling a hitched noise out. “I know I wasn’t listening earlier, but…” He hits Steve’s prostate head on, Steve practically sobbing at the pressure while Bucky soaks in the noise to get himself closer to the edge. “I sure as hell am listening now.”

Steve’s thighs are quivering with the effort of tilting his hips up to try and fuck down on Bucky’s cock, as if Bucky isn’t going fast enough already. He must be close to be this desperate for it after already getting so much- the fluttering eyelashes and wet little breaths are always a sure sign of that. Bucky’s own tells are coming out, he knows- biting at his lips and curling his fingers into Steve’s hair while his thighs strain- but he can’t help it. Having Steve and his body like this, big and beautiful but still pliant and sweet underneath him, eyes even bluer and cheeks even redder than they had been before- it’s enough to drive a man mad. 

Which is why it only makes sense for Bucky to take that sentiment and run with it (again, in true Barnes fashion) when he starts fucking Steve even harder than before, hand fitting between them around Steve’s throbbing cock and thighs using every bit of well-earned muscle to take Steve _apart._

It works. Not a minute later, Steve’s face is twisting up, mouth falling into a perfectly pink O-shape, legs locking iron tight around Bucky’s waist to pull him in deeper while he rides out the orgasm currently rushing through him. Bucky is so caught up in his own pleasure that watching Steve’s shuddering expression and sleepy blink feels like it’s through a daze, the world (or at least the rest of their shitty apartment) muted around them. Still, the feeling of Steve clenching around him and coating their stomachs in the warmth of his release is enough to send Bucky over the edge too, stifling a shout against Steve’s shoulder while he spills into the condom, hips jerking forward a final time before they halt completely. 

The world finally shifts back into focus enough for Bucky to register Steve hiding his face in his neck, the both of them breathing heavily with Bucky still blanketed on top of Steve, whose legs have slipped down to cradle Bucky’s calves instead, body gone limp with the exhaustion of being well fucked. 

Good. Bucky likes getting him that way. 

He grins lazily and blows a curl of sweaty hair off of his forehead. “You alive down there, Steve?” he teases, combing a hand through the back of Steve’s own blonde strands. 

Steve lets out a groan that comes off as more of a sigh, sated and sweet. “I’ll get back to you on that in a while.”

“Hopefully before your come has us stuck together.” 

Steve really does groan this time, flopping an arm up over his head that makes his bicep flex and chest push out. “Now we probably need to wash the bedsheets too.”

Bucky pats his cheek before leaning up and bracing to pull out and toss the condom into the bedside trash, Steve whining unhappily at the loss before Bucky cuddles back up next to him, petting his hair. “And shower,” he notes, eyes flicking to the mess on both their stomachs. 

“Hopefully this time I don’t almost trip over your underwear and break my neck on the way to the bathroom,” Steve says, voice muffled. He sounds too relaxed to be mad still, thank god. 

Bucky smiles and nudges their legs together. “I suppose I could just stop wearing it altogether if it’s that much of a hazard to you,” he jokes, making Steve snort and hum in sleepy agreement. “Half our clothes are in the living room, remember? You’ll be in more danger when we make dinner tonight.”

“When _you_ make dinner tonight. You forgot the laundry, so you’re on kitchen duty this week, pal.”

Buvky tucks his chin on Steve’s head and hums. “Maybe we should get one of those dry erase boards for the fridge. So we can write it down and I won’t forget.” _And_ so Bucky can write Steve little notes on it when he has to go into work or class early. 

Steve yawns and uses his stretched up arm to grasp at Bucky’s hair in a fond tug. “Sounds helpful. And domestic.” _He_ , for one, sounds pleased. He always has been a sucker for stereotypical couple-y things, he’d been ecstatic when they moved into their own place together (still is, even after realizing Bucky was somewhat of a slob). Bucky thinks it’s cute how red he gets whenever he teases him about being his house husband (although they don’t have a house and marriage isn’t in the cards- _yet-_ they’re still in _college_ ). 

Bucky grins and tugs them both up. “How about we go be domestic in the shower together, huh? That way we can wash the towels, too. Might as well get a good use out of everything today. God knows doing laundry ain’t cheap in this place.”

It’s true. The machines in their apartment complex charge so much for a wash Bucky thinks it should be a _crime_ , or at least extortion. Maybe Bucky should ask Steve if he wants to be domestic down there as well while their stuff is washing, sit him down on the dryer and make out a bit- would serve the super right if he walked in on them (and would make laundry day a little more pleasant). Fucking _landlords_. The worst. 

He stores the idea away for later when Steve moves to answer his spoken suggestion, raising his eyebrows. “Is that a proposition?” Bucky shrugs coyly and he rolls his eyes. “Fine. As long as you wash my hair.” He pauses to give Bucky a kiss, and then, “And eat me out after.” 

Bucky groans and begrudgingly lets Steve take his turn at showing off his strength by pulling him out of bed by the hand. “ _Jesus_ , baby. We keep this up and laundry day might end up being my favorite day of the week.”

Steve pats his chest with a smile. “That’s what I’m counting on.”

Steve has a few tricks of his own up his sleeve, it seems (Bucky is more than happy to fall for them if this is how they turn out). 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this has been in my drafts for a while and i figured, hey, my midterms just ended so what better time to post this? as usual: feedback is welcome (aka begged for) and see you next time.


End file.
